As A Lover
by pockykiss
Summary: Dari kelas satu sampai 9, aku selalu memendam rasaku ini padannya. Akankah kita dapat bersama? (Gempa x Yaya, rating T, baca aja!)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Gempa x Yaya, rating T, genrenya romance gagal(?), baca ajadeh

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

 **1**

Boboiboy Gempa namanya. Pertama sekali aku melihatnya saat kelas 1. Ia terlihat sangat lucu dengan seragam berlogo SMP Pulau Rintis tersebut. Ia adalah anak yang supel, baik, juga pintar. Dia juga masuk kedalam OSIS dan Paskibraka. Badannya tidak atletis, malah cenderung gembil, namun aku suka. Dia masuk di kelas 7-1 sedangkan aku berada di kelas 7-2. Saat awal awal aku menyukainya, rasanya aku kesal pada bagian kesiswaan karena menempatkan kami di kelas yang berbeda.

Menyukainya?

Ya, aku menyukainya.

Dan gara gara itu, setiap jam istirahat aku berusaha agar dapat melihatnya, walau dari jauh. Terkadang temanku kesal karena saat aku mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kantin, hasilnya malah mengitari seluruh sekolah untuk dapat bertatap muka dengannya.

"Hey Yaya, niatnya tadi kan kita mau ke kantin, kok malah muter muter." Aku hanya menepuk dahiku. Lalu dengan berat hati aku menariknya ke kantin. Namun saat masuk ke dalam kantin, semuanya terasa lain. Hanya bagiku saja sih. Karena...

Karena dia ada di sana.

Aku nyaris menjerit tertahan, untung saja aku dapat menahan diri. Akupun berdiri bersisian dengannya untuk membeli jajanan, dan kuatur degup jantungku sebaik mungkin. Kan, malu kalau sampai aku ketahuan degdegan, soalnya dia tidak mengenalku sama sekali. Mungkin kalau dipikir pikir kembali, aku ini pengagum rahasianya, dan itu memang benar. Fakta yang menyakitkan memang.

1 tahun aku jalani kehidupan sekolahku seperti itu, menjadi pengagum rahasia. Cukuplah seperti itu, walau sebenarnya aku juga berharap lebih. Sebenarnya aku ingin curhat pada teman temanku tentang ini, tapi aku takut jika mereka membocorkannya pada Gempa.

Akhirnya kamipun menerima rapor tahunan untuk pertama kalinya. Aku sangat senang mendapat nilai yang sangat memuaskan.

"Selamat ya Yaya!"

"Cieee, Yaya si 5 besar..."

"Kalau kelas 2 sekelas lagi, aku bisa minta contekan matematika nih. Hahaha!"

"Wah, kayaknya ada traktiran nih!"

Aku hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi ledekan teman temanku.

"Hehe, makasih... traktiran sama contekannya nggak janji yah! Kan belum juara satu, minta sama Stanley saja sana. Hahahahah," oh ya, bagaimana dengan Gempa? Dia peringkat berapa? Setahuku sih, dia pintar. "Eh, 3 besar di kelas 7-1 siapa saja sih?"

"Juara satunya sih Hanna, kedua Fang, ketiga Gempa..." Gempa peringkat 3? Wah! Rasanya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untuknya, tapi dia tidak kenal padaku. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Ayahku yang baru selesai mendengar keterangan dari wali kelasku, mengajakku pulang. Aku memandang wajah Gempa yang terlihat senang bersama teman temannya sekali lagi. Selama libur panjang nanti, aku tak dapat melihat wajah itu secara langsung. Paling hanya melihat foto profilnya di sosial media sambil rindu rindu tidak jelas. Bahkan, aku tak berani menekan tombol 'follow' di akunnya. Pengecut memang.

2 minggu kemudian, libur telah berlalu dan sekarang aku resmi menjadi siswi kelas 8. Aku sangat senang menghabiskan liburan dengan keluargaku, namun tak dapat kupungkiri aku juga merindukan sekolah.

Tepatnya, dengan dirinya.

Dimana dia? Mungkin ia sedang mencari kelas, karena kelas kami ditukar kembali, namun akan permanen sampai tamat. Aku sangat berharap bisa sekelas dengannya. Aku terus menyusuri kelas demi kelas. 8-8, tidak ada. 8-7, tidak ada. 8-6, tidak ada. 8-5, tidak ada. 8-4, tidak ada. 8-3...

 **6\. BOBOIBOY GEMPA**

DEG. Dia di kelas 8-3. Aku segera mencari namaku di deretan huruf Y.

Namaku tidak ada.

Kami tidak sekelas.

Rasanya sangat sedih. Aku kembali menyalahkan kesiswaan, mengapa dari sekian banyak anak harus aku yang dipisahkan dari Gempa? Mengapa tidak... dia ini, Rara, atau Suzy, atau Nurul. Mengapa harus nama Yaya?! Aku menunjuk nunjuk nama 'Nurul Izza' di kertas dengan kesal.

"Hey, mengapa kau menunjuk namaku?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis yang wajahnya sangat cantik dan bersih, sedang menatapku kesal. Ternyata dia yang bernama Nurul Izza. Aku hanya tersenyum malu dan segera menjauhi kelas 8-3. Setelah agak jauh, aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Nurul masuk kedalam kelasnya. Setelah kulihat lihat, dia memang cantik sekali. Aku jadi iri.

Eh, benar juga. Gadis idaman Boboiboy Gempa yang bagaimana ya? Pasti gadis cantik, tinggi, dan putih seperti Nurul tadi. Atau jangan jangan Gempa menyukai Nurul selama ini? Mungkin saja. Kalau dia tiba tiba jadian dengan Nurul, atau gadis cantik lainnya bagaimana? Aku tiba tiba cemburu memikirkannya.

Kuraih ponselku dan berkaca di layarnya. Aku, bukan gadis cantik putih tinggi semampai seperti Nurul. Pipiku cenderung chubby, dan aku tidak terlalu putih. Wajahku juga sangat melayu. Uh, apa mungkin seorang Gempa bisa menyukai orang sepertiku ini?

Ah, lupakan. Aku belum menemukan kelasku. Aku segera menuju kelas 8-2 dan mencari namaku. Dan tidak ada. Uh, apa artinya aku siswa kelas 8-1?

Wow, katanya kelas 8-1 dan 9-1 adalah kelas yang paling unggul. Sebenarnya kelas 8-1, 8-2, dan 8-3, namun orang orang lebih membicarakan kelas 8-1. Aku sedikit merasa bangga kalau aku memang benar masuk kelas 8-1. Kalau tidak? Berarti aku silap membaca di kelas kelas sebelumnya. Aku berharap namaku tidak ada di kelas 8-1 lalu tiba tiba muncul di 8-3.

Ah, khayalan.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas 8-1 dan melihat daftar nama disana.

 **27\. Yaya Yah**

Aku benar benar masuk kelas 8-1 rupanya. Senang, karena katanya ini kelas terbaik. Sedih, karena tidak sekelas dengan Gempa.

Aku mencari deretan kursi paling depan, namun kelihatannya sudah habis. Akupun beralih ke kursi paling ujung kiri di barisan kedua dan meletakkan tasku di sana. Didepanku ada seorang gadis lucu berkacamata yang sedang bermain ponsel. Aku rasa, lebih baik aku menyapanya.

"Hai, selamat pagi." Wajahnya menoleh ke samping, menyadari keberadaanku. Ia menyimpan ponselnya di laci dan menghadap ke arahku.

"Hai juga."

Tampaknya ia adalah gadis yang pemalu, namun enak diajak berbicara. "Namamu siapa? Aku Yaya. Yaya Yah."

"Namaku Ying. Salam kenal ya." Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearahku dan aku menjabat tangannya.

"Hai, Ying! Kamu dari kelas berapa?"

"7-3. Kamu?"

"7-2"

"Wah, kelas kita dulu bersebelahan ya!"

Aku dan Ying pun saling bertanya tentang diri masing masing dan mulai akrab. Setelah cukup saling bertanya, kami pun membicarakan tentang apa saja, mulai dari musik sampai jenis jenis makanan. Kelas mulai penuh, namun kami tidak berhenti mengobrol. Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang memasuki kelas dan aku merasakan sesuatu. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu.

Boboiboy Gempa masuk ke kelasku.

Aku mengekori kemana dia berjalan dan dia berjalan menuju satu satunya kursi yang masih kosong, di pojok kiri paling belakang lalu meletakkan tasnya disana. Loh... bukannya dia di kelas 8-3?

"Oh, hai Gempa! Ternyata kau pindah ke kelas ini, ku kira kau mau pindah kemana." Aku menguping percakapan seseorang dengan Gempa yang kini berada di belakangku. Aku gugup, namun aku berusaha menghilangkannya dan kembali beralih pada Ying.

"Eh, Ying, memangnya boleh pindah kelas, ya?"

Ying mengernyitkan dahi. "Loh, kamu nggak tau? Kan memang boleh. Yang mau pindah kelas datangi saja ruang kesiswaan sampai jam 9, dengan membawa seseorang di kelas tujuan yang juga bersedia pindah ke kelasmu yang sekarang. Tukar siswa gitu. Memangnya kamu mau pindah kelas ya?"

Aku menggeleng, lalu termenung. Hatiku serasa mau meledak. Perutku serasa diterbangi jutaan kupu kupu. Jantung ini, berdegup begitu kencang.

Boboiboy Gempa masuk kelasku.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: Sebenarnya, aku buat FF ini dengan keadaan antara sadar dan tidak(?) maksudku, aku nggak terlalu niat buat FF ini, dimana aku seharusnya melanjutkan FF Eager yang masih seperempat jadi, tapi nggak mood. Ah tapi yaudahlah. Sesukaku saja(?) *dikeroyok*

Iyei, utang FF aku nambah lagi! Nggak apalah(?) wkwkwk. Dan aku sekarang bingung mau lanjut yang mana dulu. Coba kalian sarankan aku harus lanjut yang mana:

Home Vibe

Love, Life, Light

Eager

I

FF ini

Atau, re-continue Remember?

Banyak amat, sampai 5:") yasudahlah. Selama kalian antusias menyambut ceritaku, aku tetap semangat nulis kok. Jadi, review ya. Dan terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Gempa x Yaya, rating T, genrenya romance gagal(?), baca ajadeh

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

— _Kalau kata orang tua, kalau jatuh cinta itu ketika tahi kucing pun sudah terasa seperti cokelat. Terdengar menggila memang, tapi justru itulah yang menggambarkan seberapa gilanya seseorang ketika jatuh cinta. Noval romansa bilang, perutmu akan terasa dipenuhi kupu kupu yang beterbangan. Kalau kata para ilmuwan, darah kita akan berdesir lebih deras karena jantungmu akan berdetak berkali kali lebih cepat. Para pujangga menuliskan jika kau hidup tanpa cinta, maka hidupmu bagai taman tak berbunga. Itulah cinta, cintanya para dewasa tanggung, anak anak remaja yang masih bimbang dalam kelabilan, para darah muda.—_

.

.

 _A_ ku melirik sekali lagi ke belakang, memastikan bahwa Boboiboy Gempa masuk ke dalam kelasku. Setelah kulihat, dia memang benar benar disana. Ia sedang berbicara dengan beberapa teman. Sepertinya aku harus mencatat hari bersejarah ini, dengan tulisan kapital 'BOBOIBOY GEMPA MASUK KE DALAM KELASKU. OH MAI GAD'. Oke, itu lebay.

Pertanyaanku adalah, kenapa dia masuk ke kelas ini?

Oh, tentu saja, kelas ini kan kelas favorit. Siapa yang tak mau.

"Yaya, kau tidak pulang?"

Aku tersadar dari pikiranku yang dipenuhi kata 'Gempa'. Kini kulihat Ying yang sudah menyampirkan tas di bahunya. Kulirik jam tanganku, masih jam sebelas. Loh, bukannya pulang jam 1 siang ya?

"Eeh? Bukannya kita pulang jam 1?"

"Tidak untuk hari ini, karena baru memilih kelas. Lagipula para guru sedang sibuk dengan urusan murid baru. Ayo kita pulang."

Oh, begitu rupanya. Baguslah. Aku segera menyandang tasku, mengingat aku sedari pagi tak mengeluarkan apapun jadi tidak ada yang perlu kubereskan. Ying sudah berjalan duluan dan menunggu di depan kelas. Aku segera menyusulnya, namun saat sudah di ambang pintu kulirik sekali tempat duduk Gempa. Dia benar benar disana. Ya, benar benar disana.

Ya, untung dia di belakang. Kalau di depan kan aku jadinya spot jantung setiap hari. Tapi... dia duduk satu kolom denganku. Biasanya kalau kerja kelompok kan, per kolom kursi, maksudnya per deretan kursi dari depan ke belakang. Berarti aku juga akan sering sekelompok dengannya.

Ya, sering sering spot jantung juga, dong.

"Yaya, kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah kiri, Ying berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Ah, semua ini karena pikiranku yang dipenuhi Gempa sedari tadi.

"Ehehe, ayo pulang."

Aku dan Ying berjalan beriringan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, melihat Ying. Ying ini tidak lebih tinggi denganku. Badannya lucu dan matanya bulat. Tas biru hijaunya terlihat agak besar di punggungnya, padahal seharusnya tas itu terlihat agak kecil. Kesimpulannya, Ying adalah gadis berbadan kecil yang lucu.

"Yaya, rumahmu di mana? Kau naik apa?"

"Hm?"

Aku jadi teringat pada Ayah yang bilang tidak akan mengantar jemput aku lagi mulai sekarang. Aku sudah diberikan kartu bis sendiri, dan aku naik bis sekarang. Nah, masalahnya ini kali pertama bagiku naik bis sendiri. Dan aku tidak bertanya pada ayah atau ibuku aku harus naik bis rute yang mana dan nomor berapa. Tragis.

"Aku di daerah kedah Durian, di dekat klenteng Cina yang besar itu. Kau tahu kan? Aku diantar jemput Ayahku, sebelumnya. Namun sekarang aku disuruh naik bis, dan aku tidak tahu harus naik yang mana. Kau sendiri?"

"Oh, kedah Durian? Jangan khawatir, karena berarti bis kita sama. Aku sih tinggalnya sedikit jauh darimu, kok."

Oh, syukurlah.

"Jadi nanti kita naik bis berapa?"

"P243, A157, bebas sih, asal yang mengarah ke sana saja. Kecuali G008 dengan F590, karena itu artinya aku akan diturunkan di tengah jalan."

Sepertinya Ying tahu banyak tentang rute. Syukurlah, berarti kalau aku selalu dengannya aku sepertinya tidak akan kebingungan lalu tersesat. Tapi, aku baru mendengar kalau naik bis kita bisa diturunkan di tengah jalan.

"Loh, memang bisa ya?"

"Tentu saja. Bis itu kan hanya mengikuti rute. Kalau sudah sampai di ujung rutenya, dia akan berbalik lagi. Kalau masih ada penumpang, secara paksa diturunkan, tapi hanya bayar setengah saja, begitu."

Aku manggut manggut. Dia benar benar berpengalaman dalam naik kendaraan umum. Diam diam, aku merasa iri juga. Jadinya kan enak jika mau pergi kemana, dia sudah tau naik apa. Sedangkan aku? Anak rumahan yang menjual biskuit iseng iseng dengan berjalan kaki.

"Begitu rupanya."

Tak terasa kami sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan sudah berdiri di halte bis. Aku dan Ying menunggu bis dalam diam. Eh, bukan aku sih yang menunggu bis, tapi hanya Ying. Kan dia yang tahu kami harus naik apa.

Tak lama kemudian, bis pun datang. Ying mengajakku untuk naik dan kami sekarang menuju rumah masing masing.

 **-As A Lover-**

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Aku dan Ying cukup banyak memiliki kesamaan, sehingga akhirnya kami pun menjadi teman dekat. Kemana mana selalu ada dia. Kami sudah seperti perangko. Ke kantin bersama, ke perpustakaan bersama, dan lain sebagainya. Ying adalah anak yang baik dan juga enak diajak mengobrol. Dia juga pintar, dan terkadang kami bersaing untuk mendapat nilai terbaik, namun itu tak mengendurkan tali persahabatan kami.

Selama itu juga, aku masih suka curi curi pandang pada Gempa. Seperti dugaanku, hampir setiap hari dia selalu membuatku spot jantung. Aku tidak terlalu dekat sih dengannya, tetapi lumayan sering mengobrol juga. Aku berusaha terlihat normal setiap itu terjadi, padahal didalam sudah degdegan saja.

Tetapi, entah kenapa, aku tidak curhat kepada Ying soal perasaanku ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku tak berniat untuk curhat tentang Gempa pada siapapun.

Sampai hari itu terjadi.

"Ying," ucapku setengah berbisik, "kau punya orang yang kau sukai tidak? Kau kan tidak pernah cerita."

Aku tengah berjalan menuju halte bis dengan Ying sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa. Entah kenapa, aku menyinggung tentang perasaan.

"Eum— tapi kau jangan bilang siapa siapa ya."

Aku mengangguk saja.

"Sebenarnya— aku suka pada Gempa."

Apa?

Gempa?

"Saat kelas 7, aku suka pada Gempa. Pertama kali aku melihatnya saat ia istirahat latihan Paskibraka. Disitu aku melihat pembawaannya yang mengagumkan, dan aku jadi suka. Lalu aku bercerita pada temanku, dan temanku bilang Gempa juga bilang padanya kalau ia menyukaiku."

Gempa... menyukai Ying?

"Ya, intinya kami saling suka, begitu. Sampai sekarang."

Sampai sekarang?

Kepalaku terasa ditimpuk ribuan batu dari atas langit.

.

.

— _Ada 3 tipikal seorang gadis ketika jatuh cinta. Pertama, ia akan curhat ke seluruh temannya. Kedua, ia akan curhat pada seorang sahabat. Ketiga, ia akan memendamnya sendiri dan mengubur perasaan itu dalam dalam.—_

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: haiiii!

Sebenarnya, agak nyesek pas nulis bagian akhirnya, wkwkwk xD karenaaaaaa... itu benar benar terjadi padaku:") #galau

Tapi sekarang udah gak terlalu galau sih, karena... liat nanti ajadeh, soalnya alasannya berhubungan sama cerita xD

Yasudah deh, terimakasih yang sudah bacaa! I feel so thankful! Dan jangan lupa review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Gempa x Yaya, rating T, genrenya romance gagal(?), baca ajadeh

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Aku tahu terpekur seperti ini hanya menghabiskan waktu, namun aku tak peduli. Perasaanku campur aduk, tak dapat tergambar. Bingung, marah, dan kecewa menjadi satu. Aku ingin menyalahkan seseorang atas perasaanku ini, namun aku tahu tak ada yang salah disini. Perasaan tak bisa disalahkan. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Ying, apalagi Gempa. Aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Jadi, ya, ini takdir. Aku tahu aku bereaksi terlalu berlebihan sekarang. Tetapi biarlah, masa remaja memang dipenuhi oleh hal hal seperti ini, kan?

Aku menarik jilbabku kasar dan membanting tubuh ringkihku ke kasur, bersamaan dengan ponselku yang kukeluarkan dari saku seragam dan menghempaskannya di tempat yang sama. Aku memandangi langit langit, dan kurasakan ponselku bergetar beberapa kali, namun aku tak peduli. Paling hanyalah pesan tidak penting. Namun, aku tetap penasaran juga dan kubuka.

 _[From: Gempa.B_

 _Yaya, besok ada pr?]_

Biasanya aku sedikit terlonjak senang melihat pesan sejenis ini, atau apapun itu dari dirinya. Namun nada suara Ying yang tiba tiba membuatku terngiang... ah, sial. Ups, sejak kapan aku mengumpat dalam batin seperti itu? Astaghfirullah, yaampun. Kendati aku masih sedikit sakit hati, tetap kubuat jari lentikku menari di papan tombol ponsel.

 _[To: Gempa.B_

 _Kimia halaman 56, Gempa.]_

Beberapa detik aku memandangi layar ponselku, tepatnya memandangi _window chat_ yang terbuka disana, dan aku melihat sudut kiri pesanku sudah bertanda ' _read_ '. Aku tahu dia tidak akan membalasnya, kebiasaan. Kebiasaan seorang Gempa. Mengapa aku bisa tahu? Gempa sering bertanya tentang tugas, dan terkadang menitip tugas jika ia sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS nya. Terkadang, aku merasa dispesialkan olehnya. Namun, melihat dia yang memang sangat supel kepada semua orang... hatiku menciut lagi.

Ah, sudahlah. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar dari perasaan labil ini.

 **-As A Lover-**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, dan guru killer yang mengajar Fisika itu sudah menghilang di ambang pintu. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega, dan meregangkan otot jariku akibat catatan yang banyaknya sama dengan makalah. Aku memegang perutku, rasanya aku butuh asupan makanan. Aku membereskan bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai, aku bangkit dan melihat Ying yang berada di depanku masih berkutat dengan catatannya, entah apa yang dia catat.

"Ke kantin yuk."

Agak lama ia tidak merespon ajakanku, masih berkutat dengan pulpen dan buku tulis itu. Namun akhirnya Ying mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Yuk."

Ying dengan asal membereskan bukunya dan menaruhnya di dalam laci, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Aku dan dia pun berjalan beriringan melewati lorong menuju kantin.

"Eh," Ying membuka suara, "aku mau ralat tentang percakapanku semalam. Aku, mmm, sudah tidak terlalu menyukai Gempa seperti dulu. Sekarang aku suka pada adik kelas, kau tahu kan?"

Aku menangguk saja, tidak mencerna apa yang dikatakan Ying. Satu satunya hal yang aku cerna adalah 'sudah tidak terlalu menyukai Gempa seperti dulu', untuk beberapa saat. Lalu aku baru memahami keseluruhan kalimatnya, dan aku juga baru teringat. Ying menyukai adik kelas juga, memang. Namanya Stanley, kelas 7-6. Aku menarik kesimpulan, berarti, Ying menyukai Stanley dan Gempa di saat yang bersamaan?

Belum selesai aku berkutat dengan potongan potongan kesimpulanku, sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Ying!"

Itu Gopal.

"Ying, semalam aku _chattingan_ dengan Ahmad, dan dia menanyakan dirimu."

Eh? Ahmad itu ketua OSIS, kan? Apa hubungan dirinya dengan Ying? Tak kusangka, koneksi Ying itu cukup banyak juga, padahal dia tidak mengikuti ekskul apapun.

"Oh, ada apa dengan Ahmad dan Ying?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Kukira kau sudah tahu karena kalian dekat. Ahmad dan Ying memiliki hubungan yang agak rumit, loh. Hahahahah—" Gopal menggantung tawanya, "sudahlah, aku mau jajan. Dah!"

Kepalaku seperti dihujami beribu tanda tanya. Aku menatap Ying yang sepertinya air mukanya tenang tenang saja. Kalau memang hubungan mereka rumit dan Gopal memberitakan hal seperti tadi, seharusnya air muka Ying sedikit berubah. Tapi, ya, Gopal itu kan lebay. Dan aku juga baru sadar bahwa aku belum memahami lika liku kehidupan Ying di sekolah ini. Tepatnya, salah pemahaman.

"Aku dan Ahmad juga saling suka."

Hah?

Ying tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi melongoku. "Iya, tapi hanya suka biasa, tidak ada niat untuk berkomitmen lebih. Ya, aku memang gampang suka sama orang."

Satu hal yang langsung melintasi benakku, berapa banyak lagi lelaki yang disukai Ying dan juga suka padanya? Aku tidak habis pikir, ketika secara tidak langsung menemukan fakta bahwa ketua OSIS dan wakil ketua OSIS menyukai Ying. Ahmad dan Gempa. Yang satu –Ahmad— sudah jelas hanya rasa ketertarikan yang tidak akan berkembang, yang satu lagi masih belum teridentifikasi.

Nah, yang belum teridentifikasi iniliah yang membuatku berdebar debar.

Ternyata Ying anak yang susah ditebak juga.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A?N: hai! Haloooo~~ xD

Aku udah niat kan ya bikin ini cerita sampai 2k, tapi apalah daya ketika hasrat ingin menggantungkan jalan cerita ini tiba tiba muncul #sobs sobs  
Yey, ternyata Ying menyukai 3 orang sekaligus disini! Tapi, perasaannya itu nggak pernah serius. Cuma mainan doang sama dia (dan cerita ini sesuai sama cerita aslinya :'v siplah fix. Maafkan aku, wahai teman yang berada nun jauh disana, karena sudah menceritakan kisah hidup kita yang tentunya sudah kuberi bumbu bumbu xD lol).

Yasudahlah, di chapter depan mungkin ada bagian kedekatan Gempa-Yaya yang gabisa dijelasin statusnya apa, dan keliatannya kayak apa. Liat nanti sajalah.

Dan terimakasih karena udah baca lanjutan yang nggak sampai 1k ini, wkwk. Mohon reviewnyaaa~~


End file.
